Deafening Light
by AllytheVamp
Summary: Cordy's POV as Doyle dies...


Deafening Light  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: Joss owns, not me.  
Dedications: To Sanctuary~ the Angel site where I got the pic from!  
Authors Notes: Ok, I had to do it. I had to make a Hero fic. Major big in your face spoilers for Hero in this fic. I hope you like it, although the Doyle dying part will undoubtedly make it hard.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
One second, Angel was preparing to do it. He was actually going to die...again. I couldn't see through my panic and tears. I wanted so badly to stop him. I watched as he gripped Doyle's shoulder. They stared at eachother sadly, looking as though they were both about to die. I thought I saw tears in their eyes. I realized later that it was at that moment that I couldn't breathe.  
  
"It's a good fight, yea?" Doyle's accent seemed thicker. His face was suddenly grim and determined. "You never know until you've been tested. I get that now."  
  
Neither Angel, nor I expected what was coming. Doyle drew back his fist and socked Angel in the jaw. I gasped as Angel crashed to the ground.  
  
Doyle then turned to me. He looked at me with an intensity I'd never seen before. It was almost as if he had waited his whole life to do this. I was about to ask him what exactly he was doing, when he strode over and kissed me. His kiss was desperate and passionate, like this was the last bit of happiness he was going to get. It was amazing, but at the same time, terrifying. His hand held my hip softly and he ran one hand through my hair as our lips moved in unison. I felt something strange and warm pass over my lips as he slowly, painfully released me. I didn't have time to think, or react.  
  
He grinned slightly. "Too bad we'll never know," Then he changed. "If this is a face you could have learned to love."  
  
I started to shake as I stared into the demon version of the Irish man who had just kissed me. As he turned towards the shining machine I realized with wide eyes what he was doing. I wanted to reach out and stop him. I was frozen. I couldn't breathe. Everything was happening in a blur. I heard Angel's clear panicked voice and it startled me.  
  
"DOYLE!" He screamed as he reached me. Doyle had already jumped. "NO!"  
  
"No!" I choked. I shook my head slightly, trying to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
Doyle looked back at us with a wicked smile and turned back. I couldn't turn my eyes away as the thing dug into him. It destroyed him. He shook and for a moment I hoped he'd fall, just so I could have him back again. It looked so painful. He held on and unplugged it, saving us all. His scream will always haunt me, as he disappeared in a flash of light. The light made no sound, but it was blinding. It's silence roared in my ears. I couldn't move, breathe, hear, taste or smell. It paralyzed me.  
  
It was deafening.   
  
The light went out and he was gone.  
  
A srangled sob escaped me, as my breath returned and tears began to flood me. Angel shut his eyes tightly and then looked up at me. We stared for a spilt second and reached for eachother. His strong arms encompassed me and gasping with sobs, I stared to where my friend used to be. Then I turned away and buried my head in his shoulder. Angel's tears we the scariest sounds I've ever heard. He shook with grief as we held on for dear life, unable to open our eyes as the tears leaked out and flowed like rivers.  
  
Angel's the hero! Why did Doyle have to be the one?  
  
He was gone. Just like that. No more Doyle. No more cracking jokes with him, afternoon hours in the pub with him, seeing him in the morning, hearing him call me Princess...  
  
The first guy who ever liked me just because I was me, was dead.  
  
What was my punishment, was Doyle's freedom. I learned later that he had earned his redemption at last. Selfish as it was, I didn't want it for him. I wanted him back. How were we going to do it without him?  
  
It wasn't fair!  
  
It just wasn't fair...  
  
  
FIN  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
